Bipolar electrostatic chucks (ESCs or ESC for singular) are commonly used in semiconductor wafer fabrication. These ESCs use electrostatic forces to hold a semiconductor wafer in place during the manufacturing process. Over time, the chucks develop wear from use and their performance degrades.
Methods for refurbishing ESCs have been developed, however the known anodization process for refurbishment may present consistency issues associated with the dielectric constant for an anodized layer.
What is needed is a method for ESC refurbishment enabling fabrication of an anodized layer with a consistent dielectric constant.